


Permissions And Apologies

by tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Light Domme/sub, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Mako has sex with Raleigh Becket, it’s...vanilla. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permissions And Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



The first time Mako has sex with Raleigh Becket, it’s...vanilla. Mostly.

He uses his mouth on her first, eager and hungry for Mako’s pleasure. By the time he fits himself in her, she is slick and sensitive and thoughtless as she claws at him, urging him deeper as she writhes against him, and listens to him pant, asking if she’s done with him, begging to come.

Mako doesn’t think twice about granting permission.

The scarlet crescents in his buttocks shame her afterwards, but Raleigh hums in pleasure when she fits her nails into the marks.

“I like them,” he says.

* * *

The first time she sinks astride Raleigh, Mako stifles a moan - so thick, so deep.

“Mako—? What—?” His distress flares bright and cold around them, his hands cupping her buttocks, trying to lift her. “Am I too big—?”

She twitches her hips – a tiny movement. The noise he makes will stay forever in her memory, to be fondly recalled in possessive moments.

Raleigh’s head comes up, lips parting, eyes wide. His lashes flutter down as he shivers, holding still, unmoving.

“I will ride you until I come,” she murmurs, her breath soft against his mouth. “Then you may come, too.”

“Yes.”

* * *

The first time she whips Raleigh, it’s with an old-fashioned lecture pointer which leaves light welts across his buttocks and thighs.

“Not as impressive as I was hoping for,” he says afterwards, studying the marks in the mirror.

Mako drags one nail along the welt, gentle warning. “Are you criticising my technique?”

Blue eyes flare with sudden heat.

“Yes.”

She swabs his throat with her mouth, tasting the salty skip of his pulse. “You had better make an impressive apology for that.”

He fucks her with his tongue until her knees give out.

Mako considers the apology acceptable.


End file.
